


Intrecciò le dita alle sue

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Lime, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Disteso sul suo ventre con la schiena, si aggrappava a lui con tutte le proprie forze. Kuro gli voltò la testa per baciarlo, mentre gli osservava il petto privo di vestiti belli e leziosi che si alzava e si abbassava a un ritmo folle: le pieghe della sua carne lo incantavano, meravigliose.[Questa raccolta partecipa a "Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 ore" indetto da Torre di Carta]
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kiryuu Kurou
Kudos: 1





	Intrecciò le dita alle sue

**Author's Note:**

> **Note: Questa fic partecipa all’iniziativa “Edizione speciale: Corsa delle 24 ore” indetta dal forum Torre di Carta. ( https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/ )  
> **Note autrice: Hi! Torno su questi lidi con una KuroShu piccina picciò, che mi erano mancati un sacco questi due ecco, non pubblico su di loro da quasi un annetto ywy La Corsa mi da sempre l’opportunità di scrivere cose belline gngngngngngn

***Prompt:** 24\. "Fading in, fading out | On the edge of paradise | Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find," (Ellie Goulding, Love Me Like You Do)  
***Parole:** 120  
  
  
Disteso sul suo ventre con la schiena, si aggrappava a lui con tutte le proprie forze. Kuro gli voltò la testa per baciarlo, mentre gli osservava il petto privo di vestiti belli e leziosi che si alzava e si abbassava a un ritmo folle: le pieghe della sua carne lo incantavano, meravigliose.  
Shu gemette nel bacio quando il ragazzo mosse velocemente la mano attorno al suo membro, richiamando il piacere; dita forti lo tennero saldo al petto, come incidendo le proprie impronte nella carne – era solo suo. Tremò così tanto che sembrò perdere forma e lo guardò privo di ogni ragione, nuca contro la spalla.  
Bastò che lo chiamasse con quella voce soave, perché Kuro si innamorasse di nuovo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Prompt:** 135\. Con le dita… si possono fare molte cose!  
***Parole:** 114  
  
  
Si resse sulle sue spalle appoggiandosi con gli avambracci, mentre le mani di lui indugiavano sulla forma dei suoi glutei tondi. Spettinò i suoi capelli rossi quando gli baciò il petto, e il peso retto dalle ginocchia fragili quasi fu troppo, crollò un poco sul materasso morbido.  
Ancora seduto tra i cuscini, Kuro guardò in alto verso di lui, omaggiando la sua pelle usando labbra adoranti – strinse le dita sulle natiche, entrò nel suo corpo caldo e pronto.  
Senza accorgersene, Shu sporse il bacino all’indietro e lo fece scivolare più in profondità, anelando un contatto che solo tra loro poteva essere intimo.  
Kuro lo chiamò con baci silenziosi e lui riprese a tremare.  
  
  
  
  
  
***Prompt:** 123\. Ansimare  
***Parole:** 98  
  
  
Intrecciò le dita alle sue. Shu allora aprì gli occhi annacquati di desiderio, ansimando piano al movimento del suo inguine: si tese completamente, allargando le gambe attorno al suo bacino, e Kuro fu dentro di lui.  
Tentò di nuovo di scappare, cercò di trattenere il piacere nell’espressione stravolta del viso – come se Kuro fosse senza sostanza e materia viva, nel suo corpo.  
Un tintinnio, la catenina con l’anello cadde tra di loro, unendoli in una lunghezza di metallo dorato. Era fredda, a contatto con la loro pelle.  
Quando Kuro lo baciò di nuovo, fu pronto ad abbracciarlo.  
  



End file.
